The heart knows
by TheJonesStories
Summary: Edith has been alone for most of her life, both of her sisters have found love. Even her father is married and happy. After one unforgettable fight will Edith be saved by the knight she always wanted or will she be thrown into a world of unexpected turns and discovery? Will she take the chance or will she be locked in a life of misery and heartbreak? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay here's the first part of "The heart knows" featuring Edith. I only own my character Sophia and the kids at school plus the teachers. I don't own "despicable me" wish I did. Awesome movie, love it! Okay, I'll shut up now. Here we go!

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off, I groaned and reached over to silence the infuriating sound. Once that was done I closed my eyes, hoping to get just a few more minutes of sleep... But sadly efforts were short-lived, not even a minute later my father opened the door. Instantly flooding the room with light.

"Edith are you up?" dad asked, but with his accent it sound more like "op". I groaned and buried my head deeper under the covers. "Edith, you need to get up for school." I groaned louder as the words reminded me of the boring day ahead.

Sitting up I tossed the covers off my body, shivering as the cool air touched my skin. I would always get too hot at night so I would only sleep in my underwear, when I got up I would just slip on my bra. Pushing myself off my warm bed I walked across the room to my closet, just standing there and staring at the different sets of dark clothing I owned. I wasn't a Goth or anything, I just prefered duller colours. After a few minutes of staring I finally picked out a pair of green short shorts, black fishnets and a black tank-top. A mixed black and green pair of knee-high boots, and lastly a dark green cropped jacket to complete the look. Adding a coat of lip-gloss and grabbing my signature hat (that I had in every colour) I walked out of my room. Giving my hair a quick but sexy toss in front of the mirror, I smiled before sliding on my hat, happy with the way I looked. I waked down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Morning dad." I sighed and kissed my father on the cheek.

"Good morning Edith." he replied "is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just not looking forward to going back to school." I say.

"Is everything all right at school?" he asked.

"Yeah." I say and puffed out my cheeks before sitting down, dad flipped the pancakes he was making. He went to open his mouth but Agnes walks into the room, well more bounces in.

"Hi daddy!" she smiles and gives him a kiss. She was dressed in the same thing she wore as a child. She had on her stripped yellow and blue shirt and short shorts with suspenders attached. Along with a pair of light blue leggings and runners, her hair was in a high pony tail and still reached about half way down her back.

"Hello Agnes, did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Of course I did" she smiled and sat down, I rolled my eyes, she had always been the favorite. "Where's mom?" she asks looking around. I paused and looked around too, noticing for the first time what was missing from the picture. Well, except for my ass of a sister that takes for ever in the bathroom!

"Oh, your mother had to go to work early this morning. Something about a new recruit coming in?" he mumbles a bit and nods "So I stayed here to send you guys to school" dad flipped more pancakes.

"Awww, okay then. Well tell her I love her" Agnes smiled.

A few minutes later Margo walked in, she gave dad a kiss, said hello, and got herself a drink. She was wearing something close to what we wore when we first came here. She had on a white take top with a black vest, a ruffled plaid skirt, mid-thigh white socks and her black ankle boots. Her hair was no longer in a pony-tail but hung loosely around her shoulders. Framing her face and giving her an... older appearance. She also switched out the nerd glasses for ones with a thicker frame and dark black, which draws in your attention when you look at her. Giving her a sort of, Japanese school-girl look. truthfully, I was really the only one that had really changed my look over the years.

Dad never really liked Margo's look but she was 18 so he could not do much now, yes Margo was 18. I'm 16 and Agnes just turned 14 a few months back. Margos grade 12, I'm in grade 10 and Agnes is in grade 8. Dad was happy that when Agnes went to high-school, she would have one sister to watch over her till she got settled in... but like I was really going to babysit my little sister in school. The family... minus 1, ate in silence before giving their father one last kiss and heading out the door, Margo twirled her keys in her hand and unlocked all the doors. We slipped in, buckled up and took off. First to go was Agnes, with a quick good-bye she was running off with her friends. Then Margo drove us quietly to school. After a few minutes she pulled in to the lot and parked.

I just stared at the big brick prison in front of me, dreading another year of torture. After a few seconds I sighed an grabbed my stuff. I closed my door and watched other students walk/run past me, too caught up in the own conversations to even notice others around them. When I looked up I rolled my eyes, Margo was on the steps making-out with Bruce. Bruce is Margo's boyfriend; they got together about 4 years ago but have been friend's since grade 3. I can't tell you how many times I have walked in on them snogging each other on the couch, I shuttered at the memories. The first bell rang so I ran up the steps and quietly slipped through the crowds and into my home room, the first day of hell had just stated and I was so not ready for it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I was just staring out the window during class, not really bothering to pay attention to anything the teacher said. Down below I watched the track team warm up for the yearly start of practise, as I was going my eyes were drawn to one boy. He was now in the center of the field running laps around the track, I don't really know what attracted me to him but for some reason I could not make my eyes look away. He had wavy brown hair, big strong arms... A perfect face and a VERY well-defined 8 pack, which I had the pleasure of seeing when he used his shirt as a towel. True and true he was an over-all good-looking guy, So I just watched him.

Not even bothering to hide it I rested my face on my hands, after clearing the course about 20 times in less than ten minutes he stopped to stretch. Okay now I could look away, with a bright blush I turned back to the board. Truthfully I was never one to just ogle someone before so this was really strange, but for some reason I really wanted to go talk to him. I guess I had spent the entire class thinking about what to say and how to talk because I was scared out of my skin by the bell. Gathering up my books I quietly walked out of class, I pulled out my sheets and looked at my schedule. _Okay it would seem that I have English next and Math in third, okay so English would be In roo-_

I was shocked out of my thoughts when I ran into something hard; a few seconds later I was on the floor and my books where everywhere else. With a groan I looked to see who I had hit "sorry" I say while holding my head "I really should watch where I'm walking"

"No, that was entirely my fault" a medium deep voice said, my vision clears and I finally see their face. It was a boy... well of course there are boys at this school Edith, duh! I just studied him for a few seconds and my mouth drops, _oh my god is that?_ My face turns red as I realise THIS was the boy I had ogled for the past hour, he just smiles. I close my mouth and somehow find my voice.

"Um, hi?" I say, he smiles even bigger.

"Hi, there gorgeous. My names Ryan." he stands up and offers me a hand, _oh my god I think my heart just melted._ I take it and he pulls me up, eyeing me up and down "So, does a pretty girl like yourself have a name?" _yep I just melted. _I blush and look towards the floor.

"Um, my names Edith" I smile and look into his eyes.

"Edith" he smiles as it rolls off his tongue "I like that name" he walks around a bit and picks up my stuff "Sorry I ran into you" he smiles.

"It's fine and it was my fault too" I say and take my books, I shyly dust some dirt off one book and make sure that there fine.

"So um, are you doing anything later?" he asks, my eyes are drawn back to his face. _Did he really just ask me out?_

"Uh, tonight yes. I have practise" I say and I see his face fall a bit "But" I say drawing his eyes to mine "I'm free tomorrow, if you still are?"

"Uh, tomorrow" he thinks about it "Tomorrow... would work, hey. Uh, I have practise till 5 but I can pick you up after?" he looks at me, eyes so full of hope.

"Um?" I blank, not really sure what to say, normally I like to now a guy before going out with them. He must have seen my doubts.

"Uh, hey sorry" he says and rubs the back of his neck "I'm not usually this up front but you seem really cool and I want to get to know you, so. If you don't want a movie maybe we can just hang?" I smiled at his kindness.

"Sure" I say and watch as his face lights up "So I'll see you at lunch?"

"Of course" he smiles and kisses the palm of my hand "I'll be counting down the seconds" and with that he leaves, my mouth drops open and I pull my hand to my chest. _Did I really just do that?_ I shook my head and walked to class, I was late because it took me forever to find the new room they installed here. Well okay they never changed it but they did change all the numbers so each room is like the opposite now. It's so annoying! Well I walked into class and all eyes were instantly on me.

"Sorry I'm late, this school is SO confusing now" I say and look at the teacher.

"It's fine dear" she replies, I look at the board and see her name is Mrs. Reams "Even I get lost around here." I smile and take my seat "What your name?" she asks looking at the attendance

"Oh, uh. Edith Macabe" I say and open up my book, English was one of the subjects I really liked doing. With my pencil ready she began the class, we just did simple things like reviews and a reading assignment. Much before I would have liked class was over and I had to walk off to math, I was okay at it but I was no 90 so it's not my favorite class. But the real reason I was happy was because after bio, lunch was next, and I had a date with a really HOT guy. Oh lord, I just hope I don't make a fool of myself. Well here's hoping!

Well that's the first part, love it, hate it? Let me know, I take both good and bad but please be nice because I do listen to you guys. Read and review xoxoxoxox

xxxxTheJonesStorysxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's chapter 2! ok I don't own anything that is not mine, okay let's go. love you guys

I wasn't paying attention to anything but the clock; counting down each second as everything else was nothing but a blur. Words would go in one ear and out the other, or well until I was put on the stop light. I found that out when I was called in class, apparently teachers do pay attention.

"Edith, what is the answer?" I looked up at the board scanning the question she had put up. I wasn't joking when I said I really had not been paying attention to anything. I don't even know my teachers name.

"Um..." I say blanking on the question; the teacher goes to open her mouth when the bell rang. I sighed loudly and sink into my seat, I was literally saved by the bell. In record time I had gathered up my stuff and was out the door before she could call on me again. I blended in with the loud herd of mindless zombies, AKA the other students. For most the first day back would be the worst. People not watching where they're going *cough cough me cough* people falling asleep in class. others not paying attention in class *cough cough* it was horrible. but I had to say this would be one of the first years I might actually enjoy, though it totally had nothing to do with a certain brown-haired boy *cough cough* wow maybe I'm coming down with a cold. he-he, okay I'm back.

After about five minutes and a quick stop to my locker I slipped into the commons, or the lunch room, or slime hole... whatever people want to call it. I swear this room has more names than a French dictionary but whatever. I just stood there for a few minutes before I spotted my brown-haired sex god... yes I just said that. Anyway he was sitting by the back wall; the table was full of other guys that I had never met before. but it's the start of the year so that's not a really big shock; I smiled and got in line. Sliding my grey tray down the line I grabbed a plate on mac-an-cheese, small salad and a cup of fruit. When I went to the checkout I grabbed a small milk carton, punching in 51089 the little machine beeped and I moved on. In our school we have automated machines that tally up our food money and we pay it off at the end of the year, that way everyone can get a lunch. I cannot tell you how many people would forget to bring their change to school. Then spend all lunch asking around till someone gives them money to make them shut up. I walked over to Ryan and slid into the empty seat, he smiled up at me.

"Hey, you made it" he grinned and slid his arm over my shoulder, I smiled too.

"Yep, I said I would" I grin back before starting to eat; my attention is distracted by a throat clearing. I look up to make eye contact with a red-headed boy.

"So, Ryan. who's your... friend" he says in a not so friendly tone' he then proceeds to glare at me. I sat there and quietly wondered if I was in trouble, all I did was sit down.

"This" he smirks "Is Edith, my date."

"Really?" he pauses "So what happened to-" he was cut off by an apple thrown at his face.

"Shut up mark" Alex growled and pulled him out of his seat. Then off to the other side of the cafeteria, I set down my fork and watched them. Alex was all up in marks face and mark shoved him back, it looked like they were having a very heated argument. okay I don't know what the hell is going on but I was going to find out.

"Um, whats going on?" I ask "What was mark going to say?" the boys just look at each other and nod towards the other part of the cafeteria, I turn and look at a group of girls. They were surrounding another table and it looked like they were picking on this girl, they picked on her so much she got up and ran out of the cafeteria. A few seconds later another group of girls walked in, all dressed in matching red and white jackets, leggings and shoes. "Who are they?" I ask. The boys look up and fallow my eyes, before grinning like fools.

"Oh, that's the cheer squad." a blonde boy answers "The red head's are Natalie, Maria, and Olive, the blondes are Chrissie, Hailey, Katelynn, Leah."

"Tabitha, Marissa, Bailey, Laura." the other blonde interrupts.

"And the brunettes are Torrilie, Melody, Anna, Melinda, and Jade." the first guy grins "So in other words, the entire cheer team." the other boys sigh.

"Ahh, cheerleaders" the third boys grins, my attention was drawn to the sound of the door opening again. My mouth drops open when I see this girl walk in, NO not a girl. She was like a fucking supermodel, my eyes traveled up and down her body. Yep she was perfect, everything you saw, was like a girl you would see on the next top model. Everything she did was perfect, and I'm not gay. But WOW!...

"Um" I blank "Who is that?" I whisper, the boys look up and smirk.

"Oh, that's Sophia." the blonde grins "She's the five-year running gold medalist cheer captain."

"When she took over they haven't lost a championship yet." the second blonde grins "She drills those girls to the bone, just to get to perfection. but damn I have to say they make some sweet eye candy."

"Just eye candy?" I ask.

"Yeah" the third guy sighs "Sophia's rules are very simple but very strict. you need to have at least 8 years on cheer background and more than 4,500 hours of training before you can even sign up for her team and then there's really hard try outs. It-" he was cut off.

"Its said only 2 out of every 30 people ever get onto her team, and that's just on probation. so you risk being voted off if you are not 100% focused" the third guy smiles as the first blonde punches him in the shoulder before continuing.

"So if your on her team you have to meet her standards and put all your energy into training. So no boyfriends, they are a big distraction." he laughs "And Sophia hates distractions" I look at the group of girls, and I had to admit they were all VERY pretty. Slim, fit bodies, perfect faces and gorgeous hair. They were your picture perfect, skill perfect all-star cheer team. The leader or Sophia walked up to the mean leader girl and pushed her, she tumbled back and glared at her. They argue back and forth a bit but then they broke up. Then she goes and drapes her arms over Ryan's shoulders, they talk for a bit before I turn back to the guys.

"The leader of the mean girls is Trinity, she and Ryan are dating... or used to be?" he looks at the other guys who shrug their shoulders in response "But Ryan never said they broke up, so I don't really know why your here?..." he quietly trails off. Then it clicks in my head, I quickly inhaled my food, put my tray on the counter and walked out. I walked out of the school and to the garden; it was the one place where only I knew about. It was one of the places I could actually sit and just think. No interruption, No life, No school, No problems. Just me and just thinking. I sat there for about a half an hour running every possible answer to the boys "fight" and I didn't like how any of them ended.

"Could he have lied to me?" I wondered "Could there be her?" "Could he just be using me?" I had to grab my head; it was spinning with too many questions. I groaned and laid down on the soft grass, slowly reaching for my I-pod I turned on my music. I turned the volume up and just blocked out the world. for me music was my only escape, my one set of relaxation. I just laid there for a little while and I guess I fell asleep, because the music faded out and my world went black.

xxxxxxxxxx

okay I know its short but I'm kind of busy on other things right now… *cough cough school cough* so I'll make better ones soon and way longer. Trust me the next few chapters are going to get interesting! And not in the way you would expect. Well you know the deal, read and review. Let me know.

Love you all.

xxxxTheJonesStorysxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

okay, here's chapter 3! I kinda got stuck on this one but I'm trying. I don't own anything that's not mine. Love you guys, Okay. lets go!

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder, I groaned and took out my head phones. I rubbed my eyes and looked and my intruder, it was none other than the jerk himself. Ryan, I glared at him and stuffed my I-pod into my pocket.

"There you are" he smiles "I was looking for you" I roll my eyes as he puts his arms out for a hug.

"Oh, I'm sure you were" I spit back, his hands drop.

"Wow, what's wrong with you?" he asks, I roll my eyes and walk away but he grabs my arm "Hey, what did I do?" I growl and pull my arm away, I turn around and bitch slap him across the face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I yell "WHAT DID YOU DO? HOW ABOUT YOU ASKING ME OUT ON A DATE AND THEN I FIND OUT THAT YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" I scream at him and walk away.

"Hey, hey!" he yells and grabs my hand "What on earth are you talking about?" I glare at him.

"I'm talking about Trinity, Ryan! The girl that was falling all over you in the cafeteria! THE ONE THAT YOUR FRIENDS SAID YOU WERE DATING!" I clench my fists and walk away, after a few seconds he catch's up with me.

"Edith wait" he says and stands in front of me but I go around him.

"Go away you jerk" I say but he cuts me off again.

"Edith please" he tries again "Just hear me out" I roll my eyes.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say Ryan" and I push him out of my way.

"Come on Edith please!" he reaches for me but I spin around him and head for the door.

"EDITH WAIT!" he yells and I pause at the door, I don't really know why I stopped. I wanted more than anything to walk away "Please, just let me explain, you took it all the wrong way" he says in a sad voice, I had my hand on the door but I guess a little part of me wanted what he was saying to be true. I sigh and turn to look at him.

"Fine" I say "But make it quick and it better be worth my time."

"Your wrong... okay you were right." he groans and runs his fingers through his hair "Okay I was going out with trinity, but I broke up with her yesterday. She's a bitch and is mean to everyone she meets and I've had enough of her bullshit. When I told her it was off she did not believe me, so she came back and fell all over me. You left before you could see her big freak out" he rubs his cheek "Damn, you girl hit really hard." I roll my eyes.

"Well that's not my fault if you deserve it." I say, he sighs.

"Look I broke up with her and I mean it, I don't want a girl like trinity. I want one like you, one that cares for others. I want one that cares for school more than looks or make-up, or hell I want a girl that plays sports." he throws his hands up and I laugh a bit "I want a girl that doesn't care if she breaks a nail or not, I want a girl that is not afraid to get a little dirty. I want-" I cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Ryan, your not helping yourself" I smile, he gives me a small smile.

"I guess what I'm saying is that I want you, Edith. Not trinity, not anyone else. you want someone that's as beautiful, caring, amazing and talented as you." He grabs my hands "I want to be able to treat you like you should be treated, I want to make you feel like a princess." He looks into my eyes "Edith, if you give this one night. I promise, I will treat you like a women should be treated. If you don't like me after that, I'll go. no questions asked."

"Ryan" I blank, I don't know what to say. He gives me a sad smile..

"If you want me to go then tell me now, and I'll leave. But tell me now before you just play with my heart, send me away and reject my feelings. Hit me again and walk away, I wont fallow. But tell me now, tell me before I fall utterly and totally head over heels in love with you. Because Edith, I'm in love with you" I lean up on my tippy toes and kiss him, he wraps his arms around my waist and I lift my legs up. He picks me up and I pull my body closer to his, when I did this I felt a sense of safety, after a few minutes we broke apart and I looked at Ryan.

"Wow" I breath out, he nods his head.

"Yeah I know" he sets me down and our head rest on each other "so" he pauses "does this mean you'll still go out with me?" I bursted out laughing, after that kiss I thought he would understand but he actually sounded scared. I finally stopped laughing and looked at him

"Of course I will go out with you" I smile and I pull out my I-pod, my mouth drops "Shit" I say and let go of him "I have to be home in 15 minutes, got to go Ryan. See you at 7!" I yell and run out. Ryan smiles and touches his lips.

"Ya, see you at seven" he whispers.

Okay this is part 1 of Ch.3, part 2 will be out soon. hope you love it! read and review, you know the deal. oh and a big thank-you to "Sally la maga" and "SuperGorgia" for you amazing comments. this ones for you guys! okay love you guys and i'm off to make pancakes! peace out!

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! first I would like to say I am so sorry this took so long! I have a few other stories in doing to and I have been stuck in this one. I know I said it would have 2 parts but I think it might have 3 or 4. I have done the next three chapters, I just have to finish this one, so sorry its short but I don't want to leave you hanging for so long. okay, here we go. love you all!

I stared at the mirror as I carefully applied my eye shadow, a dark purple and a white over-top. A pinch in eye-liner, some mascara and I was ready to go, or well...I thought I was. I was getting more and more nervous as the time progressed; in my gut I had this sinking feeling. Like the one you get when something bad is going to happen, it makes your stomach twist in knots and my fingers slightly shake. I was so confused; I was just going on a date! It's not like I'm walking to my deathbed or something…. Am I?

I shake my head and close my eyes, I was just being silly. Right….

Right...

"Edith?" a voice says, I shriek and jump out of my skin. Instinctively grabbing the nearest hairbrush as a weapon. Turning my head I saw the person of the voice, I relax when I saw it was just my father.

"Dad!" I groan "Don't do that to me!" he smiles slightly.

"I, uh. take it that your nervous?" he shoots me a sly look, I looked at the floor. "Well sorry, I have to say in not an expert in that either... Margo says it's a miracle I even got your mother" he rolls his eyes as he mumbles the last part and I smirk a bit.

"Well, you have your moments" I say, before looking across the hall and seeing mom. She smiles and waves me towards their room. "Excuse me" I nod at dad and leave the small bathroom, repeatedly closing my hands as I walk into the room. Mom sends me a small smile.

"Relax, you're going to a date. Not a funeral." she says with a smile, I shot her back an annoyed half-smile.

"You're not helping" I groan, she smirks and pushes my shoulders to sit me down on the stool.

"Relax, you'll be fine" she says in her calm motherly voice, mom reaches over and picks up the brush. She then starts to hum a song as she runs it through my hair. I sigh and relax into the seat, I felt a sense of calm fill through my body. The nerves vanished and my hands stilled, I opened my eyes at see my mom looking right back. She smiled as little tears filled her eyes.

"Mom" I say, my own tears come too. She shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, it's just looking at you now." the tears roll down "Before I met your father all I ever knew was my work and nothing else, you guys opened my world. I got to see you grow up and you loved me even though I was not truly your mother, and to look at you now. The shock and love sets in" she lightly holds her cheeks "My little baby is all grown up" I pull her into a hug.

"Don't worry" I whisper "I will always be your little girl" she nods her head as I just hold her.

"I know, but soon your going to be on your own and one day even have kids, with the person you love." she wipes her eyes "Oh look at me, I'm making it worse. Just go have fun and be yourself... and you will be fine" I nod my head and stand up.

"I have to change, I'll be right back." I walk to my room and grab my dress. I un-hock the straps and let my house coat drop to the floor, slipping in the soft dress. I look my self in the little mirror. "Mom?" I ask quietly, not sure where she was.

"I'm here" she answers back, I step out from behind the screen and she smiles... the tears coming back. I reach over and grab my tissues. "Thank-you" she whispers as she takes one. I slip on my shoes and give myself the once over, I had to admit I looked good. I was wearing a small knee-high green dress, with an off the shoulder look. I did a few touch ups and adjusted my shoes, I went to open my mouth when my father calls up.

"Edith!" he yells "your date is here!" I smile at mom and step out of the room.

"Oh, uh be right down!" I yell back, I quickly reach over and grab my scarf before heading down the stairs. Carefully watching my steps I got to the bottom, only then did I look up. I was glad I did, Ryan looked stunning. He gave me a once over before smiling.

"Wow, you look great!" he grins, I smiled back.

"Thank-you, so do you" I say gesturing to his outfit, which was a little short of a suit. Just missing the jacket, I smiled and hugged my dad.

"Okay" he says still looking at Ryan "You guys are going out to dinner and a movie, then coming back at 10. right?" he glares at Ryan, I inwardly groan.

"Dad, come on. Stop being like that" I roll my eyes "Yes were having dinner and a movie but is it possible if I could be back at 11?" I ask, his mouth drops.

"11? why would you need to be out till 11?" he asks "Your going to dinner and a movie, I think 5 1/2 hours is enough time together" I rolled my eyes.

"Dad come on, i'm 17. cant I stay out a bit later?" I ask looking at him, he goes to respond when mom elbows him in the gut.

"11 sounds fine dear" she smiles, I smiled back "But no later then 11:30 or your grounded" I nod my head.

"I'll take that" I say, I quickly gave mom a hug and we left. I slid on my sweater as we walked out, he unlocked his car as we both slide in.

"So?" Ryan asks "Is your father still watching?' he asks, I look out my peripheral vision and see him standing there.

"Yep" I sigh, before clicking on my seatbelt "So?" I look at him "Are we really going out for dinner?" I ask.

"Nope" he smiles "Were partying" I smiled.

"I'm down with that" I say as we leave "Oh and we have to pick up Chrissies and angel too" I say, he nods his head. After telling him the address I relax in the car, with in 15 minutes we arrived at Chrissies house "I'll be right back" I say and hop out, running up the steps I opened the door and walked in "Hi, Mrs. Weller. Its just me, Edith"

"Hi dear" she yells back "The girls are upstairs"

"Okay thanks" I smile and head up the steps, unzipping my dress as I went. I had removed my dress when I walked into there room.

"Well its about damn time" Chrissie shoots me a look.

"Sorry" I shot back "Dad was being a pain" I threw the dress on the bench and grabbed my shorts.

"I swear" angel sighs "I don't know how your still living with a dad as harsh as yours" I smirk.

"I know right, he never lets me breath" I shake my head, I reached over and slid on my low cut belly shirt. Quickly switching my jewelry and taking out my hair to the side, I let the bangs down a bit to look mysterious. I smiled into the mirror, Chrissie looked over and whistled loudly.

"Hot damn, some ones looking sexy!" she smirks, I smirked and switched my short heels out for red platforms. I smiled looking at the girls, Chrissies had on a short silver dress with a V cut from and angel had on a short ruffled mini skirt and a body hugging crop top. Each wearing a set of platforms that matched their outfits, Chrissie turned around and applied some lip gloss.

"Damn" she sighed "I really love being sexy" I smirked.

"Well Ms. sexy, we have to go" I say and grab my coat, the girls do the same as we run down stairs.

"Bye mom!" Chrissie yells "I have my keys and we'll be back be 11!" she shut the door as we jumped into Ryan's car.

"Hey Ryan" both girls smirk, he looks in the back.

"Hey girls" he grins and we take off, Chrissie smiles.

"Yahoo!" she yells "Time to party!" we all cheer.

xxxxxxx

We all show the bouncer our fake I.D.'s before heading in, I closed my eyes and grinned. The floor pulsed with music and life, lights flashed everywhere you looked. You really had to love night clubs, Chrissie ran off for a few seconds and came back with drinks. I took one and had a sip, moaning as the burning liquid ran down my throat. With in about 1 minute I was done the drink and I asked for another, a slight buzz was running through my body. After about 3 more drinks I felt ready to dance, turning my head I see Ryan. He shots me a look before I smile and say.

"Lets dance"

okay, that's part 2, I will try to finish part 3. again sorry it took so long. love you all peace out

xxxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


End file.
